1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns guides for light-waves known under the name of optical fibres.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The optical fibres are fragile because of their small diameter which is of the order of 100 microns and because of the nature of the material of which they are constituted. So that they may be manipulated and assembled in a cable, they must be protected and reinforced mechanically by an exterior coating.
Exterior coatings for optical fibres have already been produced with the aid of a liquid thermosetting coating. But the application of the thermal treatment which is necessary for the hardening of the coating has proved to be delicate and costly to implement industrially. Indeed, it necessitates a substantial investment for ovens of regulated temperature and involves a complex feed path with frequent feedback of the fibre which gives rise to microfractures leading to an increase in the coefficient of weakness of the fibre.